Too Late
by Somethingblue44
Summary: When something tragic happens, Lorelai has trouble dealing. *spoiler story!* L/L and R/J
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Pairings: L/L and R/J  
  
This takes place in the beginning of third season after Rory and Paris got back from Washington D.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
It'd been a while. Not since Jess had gone away, not since her perfect daughter Rory had kissed Jess behind her boyfriend's back, or even since Chris had got Sherry pregnant and left her. None of that mattered. What mattered was Luke. God, why had she done that? Why did she insist on blaming it all on Luke? It was purely timing, she had told herself. He was there when she was mad, he had talked back after she yelled at him about what Jess had done to Rory. She yelled, she accused…then she told him to go to hell. And much to her surprise he said the same thing right back to her. Luke told her to go to hell, huh.  
  
Lorelai shook her head and laughed bitterly, "I'm already there, Lukey boy… I'm already in hell…"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory came in the house to find Lorelai sitting on the couch laughing to herself. The younger Gilmore eyed her mother skeptically. She went and sat next to her mom.  
  
"Either you're still really upset about your fight with Luke, you've really gone crazy, or you've come up with a sinister plan and decided to leave me out of it," Rory said to her mother, who just stared back at Rory, "Come on, spill."  
  
Lorelai groaned and leaned back against the couch. She put her hands over her face much like a child does when playing peek-a-boo.  
  
"Mooom"  
  
"Mommy's not here right now, go away."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Lorelai moved one of her fingers away from her eyes and peeked at Rory through her hands.  
  
"Do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really, really?"  
  
"Yes, yes and yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
Now it was Rory's turn to groan. "Forget it mom, I don't have the time, I have to meet Jess anyway."  
  
With that Lorelai sprung up from her seat. "Jess?"  
  
"Yeaaah…"  
  
"Jess, as in Luke's nephew?"  
  
"Yeah, what happened with you and Luke anyway?"  
  
"Have fun, don't let Jess drive."  
  
"See you at 10"  
  
"9"  
  
"9:30"  
  
"9:45"  
  
Rory smiled to herself; sometimes her mom could be so oblivious.  
  
"10:30"  
  
"And not a minute after!"  
  
"See you mom!"  
  
"See you honey…" Lorelai paused for a minute, realizing what just happened, then took off at a run towards the front door. "Rory, get your skinny ass back here!"  
  
  
  
End of chapter one, R/R if you have time.  
  
A/N; okay, I just got bored one day and decided to write this. I really suck at writing (as you noticed). Also, I'm only 14, so my devotion to things is not always as loyal as I would hope. If, miraculously, I do continue I would love some feedback! Um, I plan to make this a l/l and possibly a r/j. There's no way this will ever be a Trory. (Sorry Tristan fans, there's just way too many trories out there!) And… I plan on making this more "dramatic" (which, when I'm writing, will just look like pure sap). Thanks for reading my story! Hope you liked it and I hopefully will have enough time to finish it! One more thing…with feedback, I totally welcome flames (just not about the pairing) anything to make this crappy story better! Thanks again for reading it and I hoped you enjoyed it! 


	2. Self control, Gilmore!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; it all belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino and the WB.  
  
Rory laughed as she pulled out of the driveway, looking back at her mother who had run out of the house after her. She still couldn't understand why she hated Jess as much as she did (an: Rory never knew that Jess took the bracelet). Rory just sighed, when Lorelai's mind was set on something, there was no changing it back. Jess would have had to have saved Rory from a burning building to redeem himself, but instead he had got Rory in a car accident. Leave it to Jess to do just the wrong thing at just the wrong time.  
  
Rory stopped the Jeep at a light and waited for it to turn from yellow to red. That was the kind of thing Rory would do, follow the rules, perfect kid, goody two-shows. Even her boyfriend was the same way…and it drove her mad. Doing everything right for 17 years is boring, and Rory wanted change. That's why she had kissed Jess. When Jess came back from New York and showed up at Sookie and Jackson's wedding, she didn't know what to do with herself. She was so excited to see him, so relieved that he had come back, so thrilled that she had another chance, that she kissed him. Well, more like threw herself on him and then started kissing him. And just when he started to respond, she had run. She went on a trip with Paris to Washington DC and just left Jess there to dangle. And now she was going to talk to him. And straighten everything out, and tell him that she had a boyfriend. Then after, they would hang out all afternoon, Rory had told him about a good restraint in Hartford. They could talk about books and go back to normal. Just like it used to be.  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" The cars blared their horns behind her.  
  
"Oops," She said sheepishly, "Sorry!" Rory stuck her head out the window and called back to the cars.  
  
"What? You got your head up your ass? Shut up and drive you little punk." An old woman called from the car behind her.  
  
Shocked, Rory sent the car forward and to Luke's.  
  
-((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The Bell jingled above Rory's head as she walked into Luke's. Luke looked up at her, silently hoping it was Lorelai, then looking back down when he realized it was Rory.  
  
Luke, not wanting to look at anybody, kept his head down and mumbles "Hey Rory, what can I get you?"  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Nothing, just looking for Jess, you know where he is?"  
  
Luke's features lightened when he realized that somebody in the town didn't hate Jess, "Yeah, he's upstairs."  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
Rory made her way up the stairs and to the door of the apartment. She took a deep breath before she went in.  
  
'Okay Gilmore, you know the drill. You'll tell him the kiss meant nothing, you were just excited to see him, you still love Dean, and you want to be friends, and that you want to spend the rest of the afternoon catching up, Just as friends.' After Rory was sure of exactly what she was going to say, she knocked on the door and braced herself.  
  
'Jess might come onto you, be strong!'  
  
Jess opened the door and smiled. "Hey Rory, what can I-"  
  
Before Jess could finish his sentence Rory jumped him, causing him to fall back into the apartment and onto the floor. She started kissing him franticly and all he could do was kiss her back. After he figured out what was happening, he kicked the door shut with his foot and out his hands on her waist.  
  
'Way to go with the self control' she thought to herself, but made no motion to get off of Jess. In fact, she planned on staying right where she was until she was ready to talk about Dean…whenever that might be.  
  
A/N; Aah! This chapter stunk even more than the first one! Thank you to all who read it and if you want to review I would love to hear what you had to say (constructive criticism welcome). I'll take all suggestions except any for character pairings (Especially people asking for Trories, Grrr!). Okay, thanks all, keep reading! 


	3. Return to Neverland

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciated it!  
  
  
  
After a couple of minutes Rory mustered enough strength to push herself off of Jess. She abruptly stood up and started pacing. Jess just lay on the floor staring up at her, short of words for once.  
  
"So," he started, "How have you been?"  
  
She looked down at him and couldn't help but laugh a little. She never thought she would see the day he was short of a smart-ass comment.  
  
"I-I, I mean, It's just I…"  
  
He laughed too, then smiled "So have I."  
  
"I still love Dean." She apologized.  
  
"So do I."  
  
"What?" She gasped.  
  
"Just thought I'd throw you a curveball, y'know? lighten the mood, spice things up…"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mix things up a little, mess with your head, stir the pot…"  
  
"Jess, I get the point."  
  
"Throw you off track, reverse the rolls…"  
  
"Jess, that's enough."  
  
"Really? Because I've got a whole list of other things to say."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Since I moved back home I've had too much time on my hands. Been planning for this conversation for weeks."  
  
"The sarcasm is much not appreciated."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. What-do-you-want?"  
  
"From you?"  
  
"Okay, new question, why are you stalling?"  
  
"Why am I what?"  
  
"Why are you playing dumb?"  
  
"Playing what?"  
  
"Are you hiding something from Dean?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your boyfriend."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your… oh forget it!"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"Can you go now?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you obviously don't want to talk to me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So, talk."  
  
" I love Dean."  
  
"I think we've already established that."  
  
"And the kiss…"  
  
"Meant nothing to you because you love Dean."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh, interesting. Get out."  
  
"What…why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do I have to get out?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Jess, stop."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Jess…I'm sorry, I really am. It was a stupid mistake that I made. I was glad to have you back, because I thought I had lost a friend. I guess I just got too carried away, I'm sorry."  
  
"What about today?"  
  
"What about today?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I…I don't know."  
  
"Okay." Jess said, slightly discouraged.  
  
"Can I answer you later?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really…no."  
  
"Fine then, care to see a movie?"  
  
"Which movie?"  
  
"Well, since I still don't have my answer I figured 'A Walk to Remember' might help you along."  
  
"Aah! It burns! Mandy Moore acting, have mercy on me!"  
  
"Or, maybe 'Snow Dogs."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"'Glitter' looked good."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Jason X got good reviews."  
  
"Aaaah! The pain…"  
  
"Crossroads?"  
  
"Eek."  
  
"No wait, I have it, we're going to go see 'Return to Neverland!' "  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"We're not actually going to see that, are we?"  
  
"You better get your imagination cap ready, Rory, because we are going!"  
  
"Jess…"  
  
"Come on Rory, Wendy is a-wait'n.  
  
"It's Wendy's daughter."  
  
"All the better."  
  
And with that, Rory and Jess grabbed their coats and exited the diner.  
  
A/N: Okay, again, thank you so much for all the reviews! I TRIED to make Rory more in character but failed miserably. So, I'm just going to go crawl in my hole and die, waiting and hoping for some reviews.  
  
Thanks for reading, more L/L and of course R/J to come! 


	4. The chapter that the author can't think ...

A/N: When Lorelai is on the phone the "…" is the signal that the other person is talking. Um…that's about it. Oh! I forgot, this is the beginning of the 'dramatic' story, which I am afraid to write in fear of how bad it will be, Thanks for reading, ENJOY! And I assure you, this IS a R/J, so don't let the whole "I love Dean" thing annoy you, b/c believe me, it means nothing! (evil laughter)  
  
  
  
This chapter is sort of Luke POV, sort of not.  
  
It had been hours since Rory and Jess had left. It was 10:00 already, and there was still a person left in the Diner. Luke had been trying to get him out for an hour now, but he refused and just kept slowly eating his food. Luke had never seen the man, which obviously meant he was an out-of- towner. He was tall with dark hair and a long trench coat. Intimidating to say the least, but Luke didn't really notice or care. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts about Lorelai. There was no doubt in his mind that she hated him, and that she would probably never speak to Jess again. But Jess really didn't matter, because he never thought he had any shot with her in the first place, but now he knew that he had ruined any chance he ever had. Or, Jess ruined any chance he ever had.  
  
Luke silently cursed himself for blaming this on Jess. Everyone was already blaming him for everything already and he didn't need accusing him of ruining his chances with Lorelai. If he had just handled that fight better…  
  
Luke snapped back into reality when he noticed the man was still there.  
  
"Hey," Luke said, "Get out, the diner closed an hour ago."  
  
"Still eating." The man said simply.  
  
"Listen, there are only two people who are allowed in here after closing time, and you sure as hell aren't one of them!"  
  
The man was getting very annoyed with Luke. He reached into his pocket and felt his gun, but then left it, figuring Luke wasn't worth wasting his bullets on.  
  
After a long silence, Luke started with the man again. "Get out!"  
  
The man was growing more and more annoyed. "Shut up!"  
  
"No, you shut up and get out of my diner!"  
  
"Listen man, don't make me mad…"  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared, get out."  
  
The man just ignored Luke, and turned back to his dinner.  
  
Luke grabbed the man by the shoulder, and started to yell something, but it was too late. The man had lost all his patience, and Luke would pay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mom, I'm home." Rory called to her mother as she walked into her house, 10:30 on the dot.  
  
"Hey sweetie, got us some Chinese food!"  
  
"I already ate."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So pass the Fried Rice."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Lorelai said proudly as she handed her daughter the rice.  
  
"So, how was your afternoon with Jess?"  
  
"Great, we saw a movie, and then went to a bookstore downtown, and he insisted on walking home."  
  
"Shopping for books on a date? I have raised a nerd!"  
  
Rory laughed, "Mom it wasn't a date, Jess and I-"  
  
Rory was cut off by the phone ringing.  
  
"I'll get it." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, hi Jess," Lorelai said into the phone, still uncomfortable with him, "I'll get Rory…you don't want to talk to Rory?"  
  
Rory have her mom a look and Lorelai just shrugged.  
  
"Well then, what's up?…" Lorelai's face went completely pale. "Is he?… Oh my God…"  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory, get your coat, we're leaving."  
  
"Where? Mom, WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
Tears were already flowing from Lorelai's eyes as she choked out, "The hospital, Luke's been shot."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Review if you have time, thanks! 


	5. Mr. Hallorann, What's in Room 237?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Amy-Sherman Palladino does.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of standing in silence, Rory finally spoke.  
  
"Okay, well… we should get going." She started, hoping her mom would come- to and start to get ready.  
  
Lorelai made no effort to move, she just stood there staring at the wall. She finally turned to Rory and managed to get a couple words out.  
  
"I-I-I can't."  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"I can't go to the hospital."  
  
"What? Mom, do you hear yourself? Luke just got shot and you refuse to go see if he's ALIVE because of a stupid fight you two had?"  
  
"Rory, sweetie, it's not about the fight…"  
  
"Then what is it mom? What could possibly make you not want to see Luke at a time like this?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know!" Lorelai yelled sarcastically, "Maybe because he's lying in a hospital bed, weak and alone, and that would be how I would remember him before he died!"  
  
"He wouldn't be alone if we were there."  
  
"Rory, I…just…can't"  
  
"Don't you love him?"  
  
"Rory, of course I love Luke, it's just that-"  
  
"You can't stand to see him like this?"  
  
"Can't stand to think that the last chance I got to talk to him, he couldn't talk back because the only reason he was still alive were the big, beeping, life machines."  
  
"But you would rather have the last time you ever talk to him be the fight you two had?"  
  
"If it saves me from seeing the condition he's in now, then I'd have to say yes!"  
  
"Mom, he's not dead yet, and there's a chance he won't die! Just go there and-"  
  
"No!" Lorelai yelled, "You listen to me Rory, I am not going there. I can't deal with this right now. If you want to go there, and see Luke with a big hole in his chest, breathing through a tube, then be my guest! But I for one, love Luke too much to bear to see him like he is now."  
  
"If you really loved Luke you would go see him!"  
  
"Oh, please! Don't lecture me on love! What about Dean? The guy you love? Oh right, you crashed his car with the Jess, Mr. I-want-to-get-in-Rory's- pants!"  
  
"What about Max? You broke up with him AFTER the accepted proposal!"  
  
"What about that Tristan kid you kissed? You sure are loyal to Dean!"  
  
"What about Luke? Huh? Your daughter gets in a car crash because his nephew tried to avoid hitting an animal, you blamed him for it, he got shot, and you won't see him in the hospital! True love at it's best!"  
  
Lorelai just stood there, speechless. She had never been that harsh to Rory before, and Rory had never been so right. The tears were beyond stoppable now, new ones pouring from her eyes and old ones dried and stained on her face. Rory's expression softened, and she moved over to hug her mom. Lorelai kept sobbing, and Rory did all she could to comfort her. Finally, Rory moved away and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital to see Luke," Rory said, "I'll tell you how he is when I get back."  
  
"Be back by 12:00"  
  
"12:30"  
  
"1:00"  
  
Rory smiled, "It's a deal."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the hospital Rory looked around for a minute before she saw Jess. He managed a weak smile and she went over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Where's your mom?" Jess asked.  
  
"She couldn't make it."  
  
Jess gave her a confused look. Rory tried to brush it off.  
  
"Well, you know my mom! Crazy, scattered, doesn't know what's going on!" Rory laughed, trying to cover up why her mother wasn't here.  
  
"Yeah, I do know your mom. And that's the reason why I'm so confused that she's not here."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jess laughed a little, more like a forced chuckle.  
  
Rory stared down at her hands for a while, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"How's Luke?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"They never told me."  
  
"Did you ask them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did they tell you?"  
  
"To go sit down."  
  
Rory decided to take the initiative and ask the nurse herself.  
  
"Excuse me? Nurse…" Rory asked the nurse, reading his nametag, "Hallorann?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um, this is Jess Mariano, " Rory said, grabbing Jess' arm and pulling him forward to show the nurse, " And we were wondering if we could see his uncle Luke Danes?"  
  
"Sure, room 237 down the hall, on your right." The nurse said, and then went back to his work.  
  
(AN: Okay, I know real nurses don't do that, and I know the nurse is a male, but it's only because there is a pun intended here, that only a few people will get, and it's my fic, and in my fic's nurses are like that!)  
  
"Great job asking them Jess."  
  
"What cam I say, she was intimidating!"  
  
They walked down the hall until they reached room 237. Taking a deep breath, Rory braced herself, and walked in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ooh! Another AN, yay! Thank you all for reading! I know this chapter stunk royally. And I am aware how ooc Lorelai and Rory seemed when they were fighting. The whole Lorelai-accusing-jess-and-tristan-thing just seemed weird. But, I left it in there anyway! Just a few more things, I know how much L and R were talking about Luke dying in this chapter, but it was just for the 'dramatic affect'. (Hint, hint, hint). So, just a reminder, this is a L/L, not a L (HINT, HINT, HINT!!!!!). Okay, enough! Thanks for reading, please review if you have time! 


	6. Do I have to name this chapter? No? Okay...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yeah, yeah, yeah…  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! It makes writing the stories so much more fun! Anywhoo, enjoy.  
  
  
  
The door to room 237 opened and Jess and Rory entered. Luke was lying on a bed, with a gauze-like thing around his chest, and big, beeping machines helping him stay alive. (A/N: I don't really know how hospitals work, or how they treat a gun wound, so just bear with me!) Worry flooded Rory's mind when she noticed that Luke had been shot in the chest.  
  
"Jess," she whispered, "Look at the blood stain, it's on his chest. What if it hit his…"  
  
"It didn't hit his heart."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He got shot on the right side of his chest. Your heart is on the left. Whoever shot him either didn't want to kill Luke, had bad aim, or didn't pay attention in class when it came time to learn about the human body."  
  
"Oh…" Rory said sheepishly, feeling stupid for once.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you know that? Aren't you the one that goes to Chilton?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess my mind just isn't on school right now. I'm worried about Luke, imagine that." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not worried about Luke?"  
  
"You didn't insist on seeing him, first off."  
  
"I'm telling you, that nurse was a bitch."  
  
"That nurse was a man!"  
  
"Can you really be sure?"  
  
Rory groaned, "And then, when I see the big blood stain around the area where the heart might be, you get all smart on me!"  
  
"I distinguished my right from my left."  
  
"And every time I say something, you have a snappy comeback just waiting!"  
  
"I told you, I plan all these conversations!"  
  
Rory shot him a look.  
  
"Okay, sorry. I'll stop."  
  
"Thank you." She said, still slightly annoyed.  
  
"Um…what do we do now?"  
  
"We could talk to him?" She suggested.  
  
"We could see if he had any money in his pockets then go buy some booze."  
  
Rory shot him another glare.  
  
"Just kidding. Jeez, take a joke."  
  
"Well, pardon me if I'm not in a happy, skipping, jumping, singing, joking mood."  
  
"You're pardoned."  
  
"Jess, you can't pardon someone."  
  
"Why not? You can excuse someone, can't you? You should be able to pardon them too."  
  
"Jess, that makes no sense."  
  
"Be quiet, you might wake up the llamas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Fine," she said, "I'm going to go get some coffee, I'll be right back."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jess walked over to the chair by Luke's bed and hesitantly sat down.  
  
"Um…hi," he started lamely, "sucks to be you huh? I mean, you just got shot in the chest, you and Lorelai had a big-ass fight and aren't talking, actually, you aren't talking anyway so it doesn't really matter… See, this would be the point where you would say 'shut up Jess, you stupid little punk! Go serve all the customers, cook all there food, wash, paint, and re- shingle the diner.' Or something like that… I dunno, you're confusing."  
  
Jess looked down at Luke, who still wasn't responding.  
  
"Can I smoke in here?" he asked Luke, knowing that Luke wouldn't answer back, "Because when I get nervous, or anxious, or uncomfortable I like to smoke. Y'know. Calms my nerves. Breathing in, and out, and in, and out… You're not listening to me, are you?"  
  
Jess sighed. What was the point? He should just say it, Luke couldn't hear him anyway, so he couldn't tease him about getting all mushy.  
  
"Okay," he started lamely, "I know he haven't been the best of friends. What the hell am I talking about? You hate me. I'm a screw up in your eyes, and I'm just interfering with your normal little life and turning the town against you. But… you still stood up for me. I know you didn't like me, but you still stood by me even when, God save me, I WAS wrong. And you sacrificed your relationship with Lorelai to defend me, because that's the kind of person you are…and I'm sorry." Jess waited a minute, just checking to see if that would bring Luke back. When it didn't work Jess just leaned back in his chair.  
  
"She doesn't hate you, y'know," Jess said, still talking to look in spite of the fact that he couldn't hear him, "Lorelai, she doesn't hate you. You should have accepted her apology before. Now it's too late. You waited too long, you never just made the move."  
  
Jess looked down at Luke, suddenly realizing something.  
  
"I've got to go talk to Rory." He said quickly, before exiting the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory sat in the waiting room sipping her coffee because the nurse wouldn't let her bring it into Luke's room with her. 'Jess was right,' she thought, 'the nurse is a bitch.' Rory looked up to see Jess practically running into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Jess?" She asked, standing up, "Is Luke-"  
  
Before she could answer he started kissing her. Rory started to protest, but finally gave in. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled away. Rory kept her eyes closed for a minute and Jess rested his chin atop Rory's head. Rory lifted her head up, ready to say things about how she shouldn't have done that, and how she still loved Dean, and how they could never, ever work, but as soon as their eyes met, Rory knew that was all a lie. One look was all it took for Rory to realize that it was over with Dean. One look was all it took for Rory to realize she didn't care what anybody thought anymore. One look was all took for Rory to realize that she had indeed fallen for Jess, and that she wanted to be with him.  
  
"I'm going to call Dean," Rory said softly, "I'll break up with him tomorrow."  
  
Jess just nodded, grinning like an idiot. She smiled at him, and then kissed him softly on the lips before going to the payphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So sorry about the length of the story, I just CAN'T write them any longer! Um, sorry about not posting for so long, like I said, sometimes I just loose interest. I have the attention span of mayonnaise, what can I say? Um, the next chapter should be up in the next year or so if you're lucky. I had to force myself to finish this one, so you all better review! …please? Thanks to all who read, keep reading! 


End file.
